Le scandale, un signe de bonheur
by auhaes23
Summary: Maintenant qu'elle a la gloire et l'argent, Rachel veut autre chose, un morceau d'elle et Jesse. Mais comment avoir ça quand ce dernier ne parle jamais d'enfant ?


**One-shot écrite pour le week-end St Berry ! (un peu en avance, je l'avoue, cette histoire était supposée être publiée samedi )**

**Thème: St. Berry On The Press**

**A/N: Alors voilà, je participe à ce deuxième week-end St. Berry, je n'avais pas participé au dernier par manque de temps, l'école me tuait à ce moment là xD Mais, cette fois-ci, je suis là, et j'espère vraiment que cette histoire va vous plaire :)**

* * *

><p>Après dix ans de carrière, trois Tony Awards, un Oscar et un Grammy, Rachel Berry se sentait bien dans sa peau et dans sa vie. Elle était mariée à Jesse St James depuis plus d'un an et leur vie était parfaite, enfin presque parfaite. Il semblerait juste qu'elle attendait impatiemment que Jesse lui parle d'enfant, mais il ne semblait vraiment pas encore y penser. Pourtant, il avait déjà trente quatre ans et Rachel pensait qu'à cet âge, les hommes voulaient un fils ou une fille avec qui passer du temps et profiter de la vie d'une autre façon que par leur carrière ou le sexe.<p>

« Rachel ? », cria Jesse en entrant dans le salon de leur petit appartement de Los Angeles. Ils venaient tout juste de déménager dans cette ville quelques mois auparavant. « Tu peux me dire pourquoi je fais la une des journaux ? »

« Comment ? », elle demanda, se retourna pour le voir arriver dans la pièce, les sourcils froncés et les yeux gris.

« Alors, je lis bien: 'Jesse St James, incapable de satisfaire sa femme' ! J'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi on m'accuse d'être un mauvais mari alors que je suis… assez bon… je trouve ! Je passe du temps avec toi, je m'assure que tu vas bien, que tu aies ta part d'indépendance, je m'assure de te faire passer du bon temps au lit et je travaille… Je comprends vraiment pas sur ce coup»

« Jesse… », elle murmura, allant se mettre debout devant lui, heureuse que son plan fonctionne. « Tu connais les journalistes, ils racontent toujours des bêtises »

« Mais cette fois-ci, ils affirment que je suis un mauvais mari ! Selon eux, ma seule préoccupation est ma coiffure et ma garde robe ! Et je n'aurais aussi aucun tact avec les enfants ! Où ont-ils vus ça eux ? Ils m'ont jamais vu à l'œuvre avec un bébé ! »

« Jesse… »

Jesse plissa le nez. « Je suis vraiment comme ça ? Imbu de ma personne et … »

« Bien sûr que non mon chéri ! Tu es un mari parfait »

Il soupira fortement. « Ouf… Parce que j'essaie vraiment de te combler, je sais que je suis pas forcément le gars parfait, je pense souvent à moi et je suis arrogant et … »

« Tu es parfait à mes yeux Jesse ! », elle assura, le regardant profondément dans les yeux.

« Et aucun journal ne pourra me persuader du contraire ! »

« Heuu…. Je dirais plutôt une vingtaine de journaux ! »

« Une vingtaine ? Mais…. ». Qu'avait donc fait Kurt ? Il était juste supposé demandé à une amie journaliste d'écrire un article négatif sur Jesse pour le pousser à réfléchir sur sa vie future avec Rachel.

« Oui, oui ! Les autres sont sur le comptoir de la cuisine », dit-il en montrant du doigt la pile de journaux. « Je sais pas où ils ont été cherché ça mais… »

« Est-ce que tu veux des enfants Jesse ? », demanda brusquement Rachel, les yeux brillants.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Je… Je veux un bébé Jesse ! », pleura à moitié Rachel en s'éloignant de lui pour tourner en rond dans la pièce. « J'en veux vraiment un ! J'ai passé la trentaine et je m'ennuie ! J'ai besoin d'un bébé ! D'un morceau de nous deux, d'un mini St Berry »

« Oh… Je… »

« Dis-moi que tu en veux un aussi, Jesse, s'il te plait ! »

« Heuu…. On en avait jamais vraiment parlé avant… »

« Tu n'en veux pas c'est ça ? J'aurais dû m'en douter ! »

Jesse, prit de court, alla directement vers Rachel, la tirant contre lui.

« Je suis tellement désolée, Jesse… Mais j'ai besoin de ça ! J'en ai vraiment besoin, je… »

« Rachel ! »

« Oui ? »

« Arrête de parler et d'être aussi paranoïaque et tais-toi »

« Je… »

« Arrête ! »

« D'accord », elle acquiesça.

« On en n'a jamais parlé, mais je… je veux des enfants, Rachel ! »

« Tu en veux ? »

« Oui ! J'attendais juste que tu m'en parles »

Rachel passa ses bras autour de son cou, respirant son odeur masculine.

« J'ai fait tout ça pour rien alors… »

« Fais quoi ? »

« Je… J'ai demandé à Kurt qu'il demande à une de ses amies journalistes d'écrire un article négatif sur toi pour que tu réfléchisses à notre vie future »

« Tu as monté de toutes pièces ce scandale pour que je te dise que je voulais un enfant ? », rigola-t-il vraiment surpris.

« Je… Je t'aime tellement et … »

« Tu es une reine du drame »

« Désolée ? », elle murmura doucement comme Jesse s'abaissant vers elle, l'embrassant doucement.

« Tu es complètement pardonnée, ma chérie mais je vais devoir t'informer que… »

« Que quoi ? »

« Tu n'as pas eu tes règles il y a deux semaines ! »

« Comment ? Mais… Jesse ! »

« Désolé mais tu entoures toujours la date en rouge dans le calendrier du bureau et tu m'as encore pas fait ta longue théorie sur ce que doivent subir les femmes tous les mois»

Rachel rigola, appuyant sa tête contre le torse de Jesse qui avait ses mains sur sa taille.

« Tu crois que … ? »

« Certain ! Tes sauts d'humeur et tes seins le prouvent je crois »

Zoey Medley St James et Milo Chord naissaient tout juste sept mois et demi plus tard, créant un scandale à eux seuls grâce à leurs grands yeux bleus et toutes les cachoteries de leurs parents enfin conquis et complètement satisfaits de leur vie. Après tout, pour les St James, le scandale était toujours signe de bonheur.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire =D Une petite "review" pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensée ? Elles font toujours plaisir :)<strong>

**Ps: Une nouvelle histoire dimanche sur le thème: St Berry meet the family !**


End file.
